Commimity Outreach Summary and Successes 2000 - 2009 'Imi Hale is a community-based, community-placed organization established in response to severe health disparities experienced by Native Hawaiians (Alu Like 1985, Blaisdell 1989, Braun et al 1995, Chu & Chu 2005, Miller et al 1996; 2008, Tsark 1998). Native Hawaiians came together to pursue becoming a Special Population Network and subsequently a Community Network Program to raise cancer awareness and increase use of beneficial cancer interventions among Native Hawaiians who have the highest cancer mortality rates in Hawai'i. Since 2000, 'Imi Hale has demonstrated that a community-based agency can successfully create and manage a robust infrastructure to address cancer health disparities in Hawaiian communities, wdth Native Hawaiian leadership and with the appropriate partners and resources (Braun et al 2006, Braun & Tsark 2008). Our key partners, the five Native Hawaiian Health Care Systems (NHHCS), have statewide reach into Hawaiian communities and are themselves community-based agencies providing health promotion and education, health screening and enabling services to improve the health status of Native Hawaiians (Appendix 2 - NHHCS Service Area Descriptions, Appendix 3 - NHHCS Program Descriptions). Evaluation findings suggest that the community outreach efforts of 'Imi Hale and the five NHHCS have resulted in a focused, community-driven infrastructure to conduct community-based participatory education, training, outreach and research. Highhghts of accomplishments, with cited publications include: Establishment of cancer prevention and education programs in all five NHHCS on each of the major islands (Braun et al 2006, Santos et al 2001). EstabUshment of a community IRB (Braun & Tsark 2008, Fong et al 2003). Active participation of 90+ partners in community outreach and CBPR (Braun et al 2006). $235,000 was generated between 2000-2005 and $839,867 generated between 2005-2009 from non-NCI sources to support cancer-related community activities and educational materials development and printing (Appendix 13 - 'Imi Hale Legacy Newsletter, Appendix 12 - Funds Leveraged). 90 peer-reviewed journal articles on CBPR projects and processes (Appendix 14 - 'Imi Hale Publications). 3 special issues featuring CBPR work of indigenous researchers (Appendix 14). 15 NCI-funded and 13 non-NCI pilot research projects, reviewed/approved by our Community Council for 2000-2009. Establishment of the Cancer Council of the Pacific Islands (Tsark et al 2007). Support (grant writing, training, technical assistance and mentoring) for the American Samoa CNP. Development, field testing, and production of 50+ culturally-tailored education materials and tools for Hawaiian and Pacific Islander audiences (wwTv.imihale.org). Establishment and dissemination of a protocol for materials development utilizing communications theory and applying health literacy and plain language principles (Kulukulu'alani et al 2008). Development/testing of a 48-hour Cancer Patient Navigation Training Curriculum (Braun et al 2008). Graduation of 72 Cancer Patient Navigators: 66 in community settings and six in clinic settings, and ARRA support to continue training, continuing education workshops, annual conferences, and evaluation. Approval of a 3-credit course in Patient Navigation offered at Maui Community College. Development and implementation of a culturally-tailored, evidence-based tobacco cessation protocol across all NHHCS, funded by American Legacy Foundation (Santos et al 2008). Sponsorship of a Regional EDICT meeting to address disparities in clinical trials ('Imi Hale 2009). Provision of 2500+ hours of community training on CBPR, developing tailored education materials, proposal writing, brief and intensive intervention for tobacco cessation, clinical trials, community networking, and Cancer Patient Navigation.